


A small note

by 64pxl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/64pxl/pseuds/64pxl
Summary: V-Day gift for Zumbee on the Gency discord!!





	

February 14th, 2076

Dear Recruit Tinypaw,

I'm writing you this letter today, no, let me start again-- I'm really no good at this. I'll just say it nice and simple and make it less painful for the both of us: I wanted to let you know-.. that from the moment you joined my team you've..- been a real good asset. Uh, I mean more like you have real good assets which are good for me. My team. My organization. Damnit, that's not right either..Just. Truth be told: I like you. I've liked you since the moment I laid eyes on you in the first lineup. I think you've got heart, kid. Something rare you find in a military lineup these days.

*Sigh* Gabriel says to make this better... so... let me start...AGAIN....

Dear Tinypaw,  
It's been just a few weeks since we met but I can already feel myself falling in love with you. I love the way you laugh. The way your nose crinkles when you worry. Your quick wit and your caring heart. A real big one.

 

I didn't think this old war dog had any life left in him, but.. you sure have rekindled that flame. You have .. in these short few weeks become my reason to live. My reason to get up and keep fighting. I know I was harsh on you in the beginning courses of your training but it's just because I care. I want to see you do good things, kid. Be the man I've always wanted to be -- a great one.

It's chaotic, I know, we don't get much time to see each other, but I can't wait for you to find this stuffed in your locker. Don't keep me waiting..I can't go another day bottling up these feelings I have -- finding someone with a real good heart and the soul of a dedicated woman. They're rare. Again, I'm not good at this, but I'm trying. I'm trying for you and only you because I have faith you're a good woman, kid, and I wanna be there to help you realize that.

And I want you. All of you. I want your sorrows and laughter, I want to wake up every morning with you beside me. I want to go pick out wedding rings together. I want to plan a wedding. Maybe have some kids someday (If not that's cool too, I'm all about what you want.) I really care about you, Bee. I know this seems rushed but with everything going on I don't know when I'll ever be able to confess. To live life. To meet great men. I may come home in a casket for all we know.. or worse... you might.

I couldn't bear to lose you, Bee. I want us to work, I want you at my side. Together, we can be more than Overwatch-- we can just be us. Good men are fighting the good fight. I hope you'll consider this letter and write me back ASAP.

-Yours Commanding Officer truly,  
Jack Strike Commander Morrison Jack.


End file.
